Reading after the War
by LynnieLain
Summary: Right before the Pact between the Big Three is made, Percy, Nico, and Thalia on their 16th birthdays, are sent back in time to read the series with the gods. Rated T because I cuss,get over it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: mwa ha ha! a new story! Well i had this idea in my head for a while and nobody (no, like no one, not "nobody") has done it so i figured the only way i could stop thinking about it would be to write it. I kno, i know there are way too many of these reading the books stories out there, but this one has a little twist so, i hope it's different enough, and thanks for reading! And if you want please check out my other story, Deja Vu! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1945, right after the ending of WWII, Zeus has called a council meeting.<strong>

"So because of this new prophesy, and the fact that children of the Big Three cause too much of a disturbance in the mortal world, I propose that we swear on the river Styx, that the three of us never again have halfblood children." Zeus finished. Hera looked pleased at the though of Zeus no longer cheating on her, or at least for a while, while Hades was concerned about his two children, Bianca and Nico, and about what Zeus had planned for them.

"I for once agree with you brother." Poseidon said, "This does seem the most logical course of action."

"Because we all know you know sooooooooo much about logic." Athena said under her breath, "but what shall be the fate of any of your children under the age of 16?" she questioned Zeus.

"I have no children younger than 18 now." Zeus said, recieving a glare from Hera.

"My youngest child was killed in the war," Poseidon said, then looked over to Hades, "Brother, you have been quiet for a while, what about your children?"

"What about them?" Hades asked, immediately defensive.

"So you do have children that could be the one mentioned in the prophesy?" Zeus asked.

"What if I do?" Hades asked.

"They must be immediately given to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood to be trained!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Why?" Hades asked, "So they can be turned against me and used as your tools? They would never be accepted and they would be made to hate me just as you do!"

Suddenly a dark looking vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room, right in between Zeus and Hades. Out of the vortex came three, strangly dressed, dark-haired teens, two boys and one girl, all looking about 16. The girl had a silver circlet on her head marking her as Artemis' Leuitenant and electric blue eyes. The larger looking boy was strongly built with black hair and sea green eyes wearing a Camp Half-Blood orange tee-shirt. The second boy was wearing dirty, black clothes, like he had been wearing them for a week and sleeping on the streets. He was slim, like he didn't get enough to eat and had pale skin, with dark eyes.

Along with the teens came 10 books. ( the five PJatO, the 4 HoO{i hope i can keep this up through all 4}, and the demi-god files)

* * *

><p><strong>Mwa ha ha, i'm evil aren't I? well to clear up confusion they were all pushed back in time in their 16th birthdays, except fot Thalia, for her it was right after she became Artemis's leutienant, so she will have a bit of surprise, Percy will only be surprised by the HoO and Nico shall be all knowing. :)<strong>

**Another note, if anyone thinks they can do a better job than me, let me know, I'll want to see a chapter or so of your work, but if I like it, you can have it.**

**Please reveiw so I know if it's any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: one word WOW! I didn't expect this much feed back! it's almost as much as my other story which is 13 chapters! Thank you for all of it, and thank you to anon reviewer 'sleep' who pointed out to me that the Heros of Olympus series will have 5 books, not 4. So the group had 11 books, not 10, got it?**

**Another note, there shall be percabeth references, sine it is a canon pairing, but no Thalico or Thalia or Nico/ anyone. Sorry.**

**This is just a chapter where the Olympians get to know the kids, I'll start the actual book next chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! recognizable or not, even some of the comments will probably be stolen from my friends!**

* * *

><p>"WHO ARE YOU THREE TO INTERRUPT A VERY IMPORTANT COUNCIL MEETING?" Zeus thundered.<p>

"So you don't know who I am?" the larger youth questioned, "hmm, we must have gone back in time."

"Percy?" the girl questioned, "wh-but- how? we just finished saving Annabeth, you look so much older. And who are you?" she asked the second male.

"Apparently they don"t know each other." Athena observed.

"Nico?" the first male, Percy, asked, "Is that really you?"

"Am I really that hard to recognize?" Nico questioned.

"Yes," Percy answered.

"Wait, so You're Bianca's little brother?" the girl asked.

Hades perked up a bit at the names of his two children, but Nico was still a child, this couldn't possibly be him, although one had mentioned time travel.

Percy flinched a tiny amount at hearing Bianca's name, remembering how Nico had reacted, but this older Nico simply nodded.

"Guys, I think we're in the 1940's" Nico said, survaying their surroundings and the gods clothes.

"Don't be stupid Nico." Percy said as Thalia said, "That's impossible."

"It is the year of 1945." Zeus said.

"Yeah, argue with the one who grew up in the 1940s" Nico muttered under his breath.

"State your names and your buisness here!" Zeus demanded. Both Thalia and Nico looked at Percy, so he stepped forward, bowed, then began.

"My lord, we have no idea why, or how we have come to be here but we are from the future." Percy said.

"Yes, yes we gathered that part." Athena said, "we want to know who you are!"

"Well, you were just about to make a pact between the big three, am I right?" Percy started again.

"How would you know that?" Zeus asked.

"Let's just say it's common knowledge in the future." Percy said, "Anyways, two of you broke that pact in the future and the great prophesy has been fulfilled." Each one of the big three had a look on their face that made it clear that they thought that they were the one who didn't break the oath. "And these books tell about the prophesy and how we saved the world." not egotistical at all is he?

"But who are you?" Hades asked, hoping that perhaps this might be his son, Nico.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," he said as Poseidon smiles a tiny bit that this was his son, then Percy stepped aside for Thalia to talk.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Leuitenant of Artemis." she said Zeus looked at her showing no emotion as Hera glared and Artemis surveyed her new Leuitenant, before percy shoved Nico up. He was muttering something along the lines of 'I don't want to!'

"Nico Di Angelo," he said, Hades hid a slight smile, it was his son, Nico, "son of Hades."

"Wait boy!" Zeus shouted at Percy, "I thought you said only two broke the oath?"

"Exactly." Hades said, "Nico, when were you born?" Nico flinched slightly at being addressed by his father, but even more because after the river Lethe he couldn't even remember, but he had had this funny feeling since they had come back, but only now did he realise what it was, his memories had come back.

"1935, my lord." Nico answered smoothly. "And if I may ask what is today's date?"

"September 7th, 1945." Hades answered just as fluently, not even thinking this a weird question.

I noticed Nico suddenly similed than it dissappeared as quickly as it appeared, but it still had been there. I'm guessing his family is still alive now.

"I propose that we read these books to find out about the future." Athena said. The throne room was filled with agreements.

"First, one question." Hades said, "What happened to your older sister, Bianca?" Hades asked Nico.

Thalia remembered the girl's death just a few days previous and felt guilty about it, Percy remembered Nico's reaction and hoped he had finally come to peace with her death.

"She died a hero's death, she now rests in Esylum." he answered calmly. Hades simply nodded like he expected this answer.

"Why don't you all gather around the hearth to read?" Hestia asked from her spot at the hearth. The olympians agreed and shrunk down to human size to gather around the hearth.

"Wait first what are these books titled?" Apollo asked.

"Well there's Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea Of Monsters, The Titans Curse" This must be right where her life was, Thalia realised, "The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." This must be where he was in life, Percy thought. "Then there's The Hero's of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Apollo said, "Just start reading already!" Athena glared at him, but aquiested to his demand.

"The first chapter is called, **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.**" She began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! next chapter is reading! :) I hope to have it up soon, even thought my life is pretty hectic with me volunteering with a little kids summer program, I have less time to write than at school! Please please review so I think I actually have reason for doing this.<strong>


	3. 1

**A/N: YAY! I can't believe so many people actually liked this story! and i apologize so much for pretty much abandoning it, but i was talking time off in honor of the last Harry Potter opening there will ever be! I cannot remember a time without harry potter! but i am finished mourning and back to work!**

**I AM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY LOST MY DRIVE TO WRITE THIS HALFWAY THROUGH! I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS HALF CHPTER AND PROMIS THE REST OF IT TO BE OUT WITHIN A WEEK! Also reviews really really help keep me focused.**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own, k?**

* * *

><p><strong>Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.<strong>

Percy, Thalia and Nico all nodded in agreement.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Nope! I"m definetly sure I'm not a half blood!" Apollo said in his ever cheerful voice.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me." Thalia said.

"No, I just did!" Percy said.

"But it's already too late now!" she complained.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Nice to meet you Percy!" Apollo said before Artemis smacked the back of his head.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a ****few ****months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a ****private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes." Percy himself said, "but not as bad as them!" he said pointing at Thalia and Nico.

"Oh really?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah!" Percy said, "Because I am the age I should actually be!" he exclaimed.

"I hate you." Thalia told him.

"Let's just get back to the book." Athena suggested.

"good idea." Nico said, obviously not entertained by all these arguements.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like torture!" Poseidon exclaimed. Athena just glared at him.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

"Like father, like son." Thalia said, Athena was now glaring at both Poseidon and Percy.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Chiron!" Thalia excaimed.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Never gonna happen, seaweedbrain!" Thalia said.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Told you so." she said, sticking her tounge out.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"Awesome!" Hermes and Apollo shouted, as Ares said, "Nice one kid!"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Yay for swiming!" Poseidon yelled, but his face fell when he noticed both his brothers giving him a 'seriously?' look.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"That's what they all say." Thalia said.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover ****in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"Ewwwwwww!" Demeter screamed. "Why can't it be cereal?"

"Because cereal hurts when thrown!" Hades shouted back. Everyone looked at him really curiously.

"Totally agree." Nico muttered. Which caused the olympians to look to Demeter, then Hades, and finally to Nico, then back.

"Psychopathic mother-in-law." Hades muttered, breaking the silence.

"Hey uncle!" Percy said.

"What?" Hades responded.

"Did you know that the letters in 'mother-in-law' also spell 'woman-hitler'?" Percy asked.

The olympian counsel and the three demigods all broke down laughing, except for Demeter, who oddly enough didn't find it amusing.

"Oh just get back to reading." Demeter said sharply.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Yeah, 'crippled'." Thalia said, using finger quotes around the word 'crippled'.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Only Grover could like _school_ enchiladas." Percy said, emphisizing the word school like he was talking about the locker rooms.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

"You know only 2.874% of people actually end up killing someone once they have said that?" Apollos asked.

"Didja also know that 94.893% of all statistics are made up?" Thalia replied.

"I'm just going to continue reading." Athena decided.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"But not as much as Tyson!" Percy said.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"She was actually planning on eating that?" Aphrodite asked, compleatly disgusted.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **

"Meaning worse happens in the near future?" Poseidon asked.

"Look, bro." Hades, I mean actually Hades said! Doing a nice thing? Inconcievable! "He's 16 now, you can't get yourself worked up over anything that happens until it's after he's 16."

"You're right." Poseidn said, his worry fading.

"Aren't I always?" Hades replied, back to his snide, condescending tone of voice. Well nice Hades went straight out the window.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

"Well duh!" Thalia said.

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Oh never talk about age, dear." Aphrodite said, "It's never something a woman wants to hear."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Evil eye?" Hades asked, "You don't know the meaning of that word until you've seen one of the Furies." Percy was struggling to keep a straight face. It was a good thing neither of the other demigids had known about this or they'd give it away.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"Can I take back my previous comment?" Hades asked as Poseidon began to glare at him.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"Nah, _Percy _isn't devil spawn." Thalia said, then looked at Nico pointedly, who simply flipped her off.

**She woul****d point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

"Better than Egyptian." Nico muttered, "Stupid corpse desecraters" I swear I saw Hades smile at that.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

"Yay Percy!" Hermes shouted.

"Yeah, you tell her!" Apollo added.

**It came out louder than ****I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

At this, Thalia cheered.

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

Well that definetely got a reaction out of the Olympians. Zeus started laughing at his brothers while Posiedon just winced.

"THAT *CENSORED* SON OF A *CENSORED* WHO *CENSORED***** DARES TO CALL HIM *CENSORED* SELF OUR FATHER! THAT *CENSORED*" Hades began, but was cut off by Hestia.

"I think we get the point." she said, "Anyway we wouldn't want to teach the uh, young ones bad language now would we?"

"Oh My Gods." Percy said. "Guys, I just figured out what people were actually going to say when the say 'fuuuuuuuuuuge!"

Thalia started to laugh at him while Nico facepalmed. "Percy." Nico said, "The me that's living right now knew that 3 years ago."

"oh" Percy said, "Can we just continue reading?"

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god **

"Yeah right!" Zeus said, "He's not cool enough to be me."

"He'd probably be doing a better job than the current king of the gods though" Hades muttered. Strangely I don't think he likes Zeus.

"Would not!" Zeus shouted.

"just stop arguing!" Hestia shouted, and everyone immediately fell silent.

"Good, Now Athena, would you care to continue?"

**and—"**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. **

"Yeah!" Posiedon shouted.

"Go us!" Apollo shouted.

**So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

"Yeah, it was worse in person kid." Demeter said, equally disgusted.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

"You'd be surprised." Thalia answered sarcastically.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

"Well what"d he expect you to say?" Thalia asked, "'oh,it's important because the gods still exist and I'm a demigod, and i have to save the world from the Titans when I'm 16!' really?"

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEED YOUR OPINION ON! PLEASE! **

**Okay so I have read a lot of these stories and they either have Hermes & Apollo or Connor & Travis being jokers, but in my opinon Hermes and Apollo aren't as uptight as the others but still they're gods with some dignity, and I only want the children of the big three, so, I was thinking of having Thalia as kinda a little more of the joker role, because that's the kinda personality I see from her, and having Nico kinda quiet and almost sad, since we don't know what has happened in the next 4 years but I'm betting on a lot of death, And Percy mostly embarrassed at people reading his mind but open to jokes.**

**Your opinion? should Apollo and Hermes be more jokers? should Thalia be more serious? Should Nico be less serious? please give me feedback!**


	4. 1:5

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"There's a good reason for that." Artemis said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." ****I knew that was coming.**

"So, what is coming then?" Thalia asked.

"Uhh... I forgot?" Percy said weakly.

"That's what I thought." Thalia said.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"And have you?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Yay! you learned something!" Thalia cheered.

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days,**

"Only kinda?" Thalia asked.

"Okay, extreamly cool." Percy ammended.

**when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"That wouldn't be that hard." Nico said, recieving some curious stares. "What? if they've lived, they've died and they're on record in the Underworld." He explained.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Hey! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Ares shouted, "Of course he was at her funeral!"

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"A very good idea." Demeter said, "I hope you had some cereal!"

Nico started fake gagging.

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Someone's having a hissy fit." Hades stage whispered toward the demigods.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Okay, I've heard of selective hearing, but selective sight? that's new." Thalia said.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Very deep." Thalia noted.

"Well, that's Grover for ya." Percy said.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Aphrodite commented.

"Well atleast you respect your mother." Hera commented. Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief, she had just complemented a demigod! "What?" she said, "Respect for your mother is essential in any family!"

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Is it cereal?" Demeter questioned.

"Uhh, no." Percy said.

"Whyever not?" Demeter asked.

"I don't know, ask her, not me."

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"What's a cheeto?" Apollo asked. No one bothered to try and explain to him.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

"I most certainly did not!" Percy said indignantly.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. **

"Like always." Thalia said.

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"like always." Thalia said again.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"She's still continuing calling everybody honey?" Hades asked, dreding the answer.

"Unfortunately." NIco replied.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Obviously." Hermes stated.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"I honestly don't see what you're scared of." Nico said. Everybody that had ever seen Alecto looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she is completely full of empty threats, nothing to back it up." Nico replied.

"Are we talking about the same Alecto?" Percy asked.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey,"**

Everybody groaned at her continued use of the word 'honey'.

**Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You have an "I'll-kill-you-later" stare?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Percy replied indignantly.

"I don't believe it." she replied. Percy resonded by glaring at her.

"pssh, that is NOT an "I'll-kill-you-later" stare." she replied, "But this is!"

"Really" Percy said, "Even Nico could do better than that!" he shouted at her.

"I don't have an "I'll-kill-you-later" stare." Nico responded calmly, "I'm just able to actually kill people by staring at them." he said causually. No one was sure whether or not he was kidding, not even Hades, so Athena just decided to continue.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"It's magic" Thalia staged whispered to Percy.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Like always." Thalia said in a sing-song voice, again Percy glared at her.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Poseidon just cringed at that.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Sorta makes you wonder what book it was." Thalia said.

"Actually, the sad thing was, I think it was a textbook." Percy said, he said the word 'textbook' like it had just insulted eery single family member he has ever had, then punched his grandmother in the face.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. ****Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. ****But apparently that wasn't the plan. ****I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. ****Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Spooky." Apollo said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

"I think it was growling." Thalia said, like she was trying to be helpful, instead of mocking Percy, which was he true intent.

"I know that now!" Percy replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"I think she probably did." Hades said, "She always thought monuments to death were stupid."

"They are." Demeter muttered.

"Whatever." Hades said.

"Woah! did they actually _not _fight?" Percy asked, amazed.

"I think so." Thalia said.

"This must be a first." Percy stated.

"Actually, not really." Poseidon told them.

"Really?" Thalia asked, amazed.

"Yeah, Demeter keeps trying to pick fights with him, but he's too lazy to take the bait." Poseidon explained.

"I'm not lazy." Hades said, in a very bored tone of voice. "I'm just not interested in fighting with anyone."

"Hmph." Demeter sounded. "Athena, please continue?"

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Coward." Ares muttered.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Well, duh." Nico said.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

At this, Thalia just burst out laughing, apparently she'd had many run-ins with demon teachers. Athena just decided to ignore her and continue.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Everyone's gaze automatically looked over to Zeus, who just kept a blank face.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

"Again, well duh." Nico said.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Awesome!" Hermes shouted, "I think I like you kid!"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"How could you not want to read that wonderful piece of American literature! It's a classic!" Athena shouted before Apollo cut her off.

"What's an internet?" he asked. All of the demigods from the future looked at eachother, then back at Apollo.

"You'll find out soon enough." Percy stated.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

**Then things got even stranger.**

"Let me guess, a unicorn comes in to save you?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled slightly when he thought about Chiron, "Sort of." He told Thalia

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

Poseidon automatically recognized that the pen must be Riptide, he smiled, Percy truly deserved that sword.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

"Ptfh, if you call the look in _her_ eyes 'murderous' you should see me, if I'm pissed off." Nico said.

"Yeah, she's not really all that scary." Hades agreed with his son.

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Thalia couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey!" Percy shouted at her, "I doubt you did much better aginst you're first monster.' he told her, "You either," Percy said, looking at Nico.

"I did so much better than you!" Thalia shouted back. "And i was only 9 at the time!"

"I had a pet hellhound when I was 4." Nico said causually again, like it was nothing, "That was until Ceberus eat him, poor Mister Ruffles."

Everybody gave Nico a really weird look, like he should be in an institution, Except for Hades.

"Ptfh, more like poor Ceberus, he had indigestion for weeks." Athena decided this would be a good time to resume.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"Yay! finally some action!" Ares shouted.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"Wonderful." Aphrodite said, extreamly sarcastically.

**I was alone.**

"Spooky." Apollo said.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"Double spooky." Hermes said.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. **

"Tripple spooky." Thalia said.

**Nobody was there but me.**

"Quad spooky." Ars continued.

**My hands were still trembling.**

"LAME!" The four shouted in unison.

** My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

"Yeah, that _must _be it." Nico said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Trust me, magic mushrooms don't work like that."

"And how would you know that?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I wouldn't know that." Nico tried to cover up.

"Yeah, right." Percy said.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

"That must have made _you_ happy."Thalia said.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" asked a majority of the room.

"Obviously the replacement teacher." Athena said, ":Obviously the mist convinced the students she'd always been there."

"Oh, _obviously." _Hermes said.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

"Yeah, duh Percy!" Thalia said.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Definetely a sign of a bad lier." Hermes said.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Again everyone subconsciously looked over at Zeus.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Is that _all_ he can say to you after you were nearly killed by a fury?" Apollo asked.

**I handed Mr. Brunner hi****s pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **

"Wow, Chiron's a good lier." Hermes commented.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I AM SO SORRY! You'll probably get one more update out of me before November starts and I abandon this story for all of November to do NaNoWriMo.`**

**My life has been so hectic recently I have barely been getting enough sleep so i hope you enjoy that i cut into my sleep time to write this. It's really hard since I have read so many of these to keep with original comments. I felt like i did a poor job of getting all the Olympians to be commenting, so I'll try and work on that. **

**Until next time, Hasta La Vista Baby!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I would update, but I just got back from my best friend's memorial service. On March 26th, 2012 she committed suicide. I haven't been in any shape to write since then, I hope you can forgive me, and I'll start pposting once I can start writting again, she was my best inspiration and she was allways supportive of me, she will live on in my heart, and in my writting. I dedicate all of my writtings to you Dorothy. 3**


End file.
